Peace the Broken
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: War brings the worst in us all. Now, it was time he relied on her strength.


A Munto Fanfiction: Peace the Broken © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt-Comfort, Romance, and Tragedy  
Summary: War brings the worst in us all. Now, it was time he relied on her strength.

* * *

A/N: A mini-series, extended by the following comic: [fav. me/d8xwcsf]

* * *

Songs: _This Is Gospel_ by: Panic! At the Disco, and _Rose _by: A Perfect Circle

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

Chapter 1: Letting Go

"…Stop it!" the blonde shouted, "You're _lying!_ I know you need my help! I've been here for days, uselessly watching your people die as they protect me. I can't take it anymore!"

A mane of red turned, abandoning his caged pace, and towering over her challenge.

"Why? _Why?_ Do you see what is going out there, Yumemi?" he swept his arm in a dramatic matter, towards the window, where ash clouded the skies. "You would not last an hour there alone!"

"Then let me stay by your side," she struggled to keep her voice even. "You and I know I would be safest that way."

"That may be true, however, the chance of you getting injured is too high. What then, huh? Your body does not heal like ours; it has not been converted to the Akuto. If you were fatally wounded, my magic would be useless!"

The storm in his golden gaze was relevant to her own, as her inquiry rose once more.

"Do you just expect me to sit here until the war is over?"

"Yes! In fact, I do!" he snapped, canine teeth bearing from a growl.

"But there are other women soldiers out there—!"

"Who have been trained for _years_!" Steam seeped through his nostrils, as he visibly chained his anger away, his emotions veering so quick to softness, it was almost crippling when he grasped her pink-silken shoulders. "Look, I understand your frustration, but I cannot have you fall in the simple terms of a _mistake_. I may be stubborn, but I am no fool. You are important to me, Yumemi; I cannot take that risk."

"But what about our promise to open up the future together? What if I lose _you_, too? What am I supposed to do?" The silent fear, which kept her up long hours within the gibbous night, boiled to the surface, as did her tears. "My purpose here would be for nothing. We—"

"You and I are the only ones who can return the cycle back to us. I know," he nodded in acknowledgement. "However, protecting this place needs to be sustained _first_ before we can complete our future's safety."

"But you don't understand—"

His hand ran through wild locks in frustration and pulled at the roots.

"Why are you so—?"

It was then that the double doors swept wide open; emerging forth was the blue general, Rui.

"Munto. They are here."

Straightening his disheveled appearance, his posture drew poised, masked away under a shield of duty, as he took one final glance in her direction.

"Yumemi, I must go."

She hated it how he treated her like that: pushing her away like a child… Perhaps she still was one, as she begged:

"No, no please," shaking fingers dug white into his leather jacket, "Munto…!"

Gently, he removed her hands, warm in his grasp.

"I promise, I will return to you without fail. You need not—"

Squirming from his grip, paused in a sliver of desperation, she tugged the maroon collar and pulled him down to her strained tiptoes, and kissed him, clumsy. Star-struck, wide bullion watched as the blush on her cheeks grew tenfold.

"…F-For luck," she whispered, unable to catch his eye, and was put in her own state of surprise when he returned the favor with fervor.

With her heart galloping like a caged bird, two hands flung towards his, to where he cradled her jawline. Parting slowly with a pucker, each fled briefly into a world where there was no war, deception, and bloodshed, only adoration and the destiny, which bound their souls.

"For later," the Magical King whispered, in a promise he would hold to, and skimmed down her neck to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance when he returned to his full height.

And in that moment, each was brought towards the fact there was an audience.

"_Finally_," Rui said, arms crossed, and with a smug look of triumph.

His leathered back faced her in a territorial manner.

"Shut up," he chided to his companion.

Finely arched brows waggled back in reply and gave her a slight bow.

"There is none to worry. As always, I will look after him, Princess."

Shaky, she nodded and let them go, to do what must be done. Her family may not be here, but Ryueri would be her rock of security.

* * *

A/N: I dug this up from back in 2015. We'll see if I can hit to my original goal. Thanks!

— Ari [3.1.20]


End file.
